1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to performance management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to managing performance policies based on workload scalability.
2. Discussion
Computing platforms may manage processor performance by entering various performance states that range from relatively high operating frequency and power consumption (e.g., maximum performance) to relatively low operating frequency and power consumption (e.g., minimum performance). The determination of which performance state to select may traditionally be made in a demand based switching (DBS) fashion that is limited to meeting the quality of service (QoS) requirements of the workloads being processed. Such an approach may yield insufficient efficiency and responsiveness in certain circumstances.